legoland7fandomcom-20200214-history
Hackabot (LL)
"Hackabot" is the fifteenth and final episode of Legoland Season 1. It is the standard episode length of 40 minutes. It is part 2 of a 2 part episode and is the season finally. This page contains spoilers. Brief Synopsis James returns to Legoland after failing to rescue Jack from the arms of an unknown alien, he is welcomed to destruction as a deadly force comes through the portal inside the Iso Temple. Plot A bad day at Legoland... Inside the Iso Temple, Billy Han and Susanne Gates stand in utter fear as they watch what they had done. A giant revolver of Dechyons and energy contained by the alien technology was floating inside the portal corridor emitting a loud hum causing the whole cave to shake. The security guards who were present aimed their weapons at it and used their Communicators to tell Mitch to get over here quick. Suddenly the hum got louder and louder as it reached a climax, it then dissipated into thin air. Suddenly a massive beam of energy shot up from the ground and then widened out in the shape of a giant triangle. It was like a gate to another realm, and something was trying to come through it. The intro sequence and titles then appear. In the Bullet Ship, James is traveling back to Legoland. He asks the computer to give all the information on the Quantum Entanglement Device that it knows. The computer says it is a device that is capable of teleporting matter to different locations in space and time. Such a device seems to be the only one of its kind. James is disappointed and asks the computer how to rescue Jack. It says it has insufficient data to answer that question. James sighed and continued on his journey to Legoland, he jumped to Hyper Warp. Inside the Iso Temple something was happening. John and Dave along with Mitch arrived, so did more security guards. They all watched in suspense. Many scientists such as Walter, Slick and Luther also arrived to see what the hell all the lights, flashes and rumbles were. Dave got out his Scanner, he detected major spatial distortions along with surges of Dechyons. Walter shouted that it is some kind of portal. Suddenly the rumbles, flashes and shaking stopped just to leave the portal and a quite hum of the machines. By this point everyone had some kind of Scanner out monitoring the anomaly. The G-man is seen tapping away at one of the alien control panels. Dave said that he is detecting something on the other side of the portal. Mitch ordered all of the security team to aim and arm their weapons. He also asked for one of them to come back with more weapons. John said no to be too hasty, it could be a friendly life form. Slick says he is detecting a small metal object made from Hydronite exiting the portal. It then came through, it was a Hackabot. It seemed to be a flying metal life form, like some kind of droid or robot. Dave asked who it was and what it wanted, it did not speak. The robot then flew out of the cave at a high speed towards Legoland. Suddenly the Plasma Dome gave out and shut down the portal. Dave told everybody to return to their workstation and prepare yourselfs, he told everyone to stay inside. He then ordered Mitch to get every available member of the security team to follow the every move of the robot. Everyone then returned to Legoland to see where the robot was going. The robot was hovering over the main space port. A beam shot out of it, Walter said it looked like a scanning beam, not a weapon. John attempted to communicate with it. He kept asking it more questions but it was as if it was completely ignoring him. Luther said that they translated the characters in the cave and it said Hackabot, try asking it that. John asked it what a Hackabot was and then said are you a Hackabot. The robot stopped scanning and turned to face John. It spoke. In an electric voice it said I am a Hackabot. He then asked it if it meant harm, it did not reply and just continued to scan. Mitch said that Ishiza Alpha gave us a warning about this race, it even killed itself because it was so dangerous, he then says that we should try and kill it. Dave tells him that we don't know that. The scanning beam turned off, a new beam came out of it, it was some kind of laser. Suddenly it started to cut open the main command room. Walter shouted that it was attempting to gain access to the computer core. Mitch then asked the computer to activate the small force field generator that was installed inside the main command room. The field came on and blocked the Hackabots laser. The Hackabot then fired some kind of plasma cannon and it blew up the force field generator. The Hackabot then proceeded to enter the main command room and landed on top of the main computer core. Everyone ran and screamed. Dave turned to Mitch and said to him that they are out of their depth, he then ordered for the HECU to be brought in. In the chemical lab Billy Han and Susanne Gates hid in the corner. They both were guilty for what they had done, they had caused all of this. Billy Han said that he could not just hide here in the lab, he felt that he must do something to help. He told Susanne Gates that he was going to go over there and get a weapon and help fight. Susanne Gates did not want him to go but he did anyway. John said to Dave that before they try to attack they should try and reach a diplomatic solution. The Hackabot was sitting on top of the main computer core. Some it somehow connected itself to it and systems inside the main command room started to flash. John shouted "Listen up you Hackabot scum, I can not let you interfere with this facility's systems do you hear me". The bot turned and faced him but continued to drain power. Slick said that it was downloading the whole Galactic Federations data base into itself. Dave then shouted at it that they will use force if necessary to remove it. Suddenly, Hackabot technology similar to that found inside the Iso Temple but more advanced sprouted out from Legolands computer core, it then spread into and onto the main power transformer, power fluctuated all over the facility. Walter said that it had managed to hack into every system Legoland had, hardware and software. John said to dispatch an urgent message to James and to get the weapons ready, in just a few hours it might have the whole of Legoland converted into Hackabot technology. James inside the Bullet Ship revived the message and carried on his journey until he arrive at Celios. He landed in the ship yard and rushed into the main space port where he met all of the primary staff. Dave said James, your back! James said sadly "Due to the indefinite absence of our leader/commander and chief Jack Stone, I, James Scottoworthy am being declared head leader of Legoland. Everyone was sad but had to stay focused on the matter at hand. James wanted a full briefing on what was going on while he had been away, they whole group go to the cafeteria and make that there meeting room. James is fully briefed. It is revealed that the Hackabot has managed to infiltrate the main computer core. It has then some how mutated all of Legolands hardware and technology into Hackabot technology, it then has full control over it. Mitch says that Legoland is being transformed into a Hackabot building from the inside out. James says that since democracy has failed its time to send in the weapons. Surround the main command room is 25 different security guards along with Mitch. They all have Desert Eagles and Glock 17's, Mitch has his trusty 12 Gauge Shotgun. On the count of three they all fire at the Hackabot. Everyone opens fire and the whole main command room is ripped to shreds by gunfire. When the smoke clears they see that the Hackabot is still there, untouched. Suddenly it detaches itself from the main computer core and flies up. It says that if they do not discontinue their attack it will open fire and destroy them all. They all realise that this is not working and that they must rethink their strategy. The whole group goes back to the cafeteria. Luther says that James looks like hell, hes been awake for 48 hours and thinks he needs a rest. He disagrees and says he needs to monitor the situation. John says that the Hackabot has taken control of the whole space port but has not gone any further than that in the past half hour, it seems to just be scanning and surveying no damaging. Walter then says they will all work through the night and try to find its weakness. Mitch explains that he will work with the scientists and engineers to try and develop some kind of weapon. Dave says if anything happens they will alert him immediately. James reluctantly agrees before heading to his cabin. James wakes up the next day and goes straight down to see the progress everyone had made. Dave reports that the Hackabot has not moved since. James enquires why. Walter says that they have detected some sort of Interspace Field emanating from the Hackabot. They believe that all the data is being sent from the main computer core through the bot to its homeworld or boss or whoever sent it. Slick says that they think its taking so long to send all the data as it is so far away from it home world and since the portal is shut it can not go through it. Suddenly the Hackabot retracts from where it was connected to and flies towards the Iso Temple. Mitch says that it must be trying to get home. Everyone boards the Transport Shuttle while James gets onto his M1, they all fly to the cave. When they get there they see the Hackabot is attempting to repair the technology. It does the same thing it did with Legoland, land on it and hack its technology to repair it. James then asks for options. Slick and Luther say that they should do nothing, just watch and see what happens. Mitch says that they have upgraded the prototype Hyper Velocity Weapon and it is now much more powerful. Walter and Dave say they have developed something that may sever the bots link to its homeworld and capture it. James says that its too risky just waiting and letting it do whatever it wants but its too dangerous to destroy it, what happens if it brings back more of its friends. James agrees to do the third option. Mitch protests and asks to speak freely, James lets him. Mitch explains that whatever the Hackabots are they are superior. They have advanced weapon systems, impenetrable hull and the ability to eat up Legoland from the inside out. He then explains that it looks as if the portal can only be open from our side and s if we do just destroy it there wont be any problems. James still disagrees, he thinks its too dangerous, it might retaliate. Mitch says that Jack would pick this option. James walks up to Mitch and tells him that Jack is no longer in command of Legoland, he is. If Mitch has a problem with that he can report to the brig am I clear James says. Mitch says ok. Jaes then asks Walter and Dave what they need to do. Dave says that they will activate a Theta Pulse from a small dish they will place next to it. Walter says that this should shut down its link to other Hackabots. They will then use a Polarised Neutrino Beam to act like a Tractor Beam and then put it in a cage which is also lined with Polarised Neutrino Beams. James says that it should contain it and agrees to do it. Mitch puts the dish next to the Hackabot inside the Iso Temple, John activates the Theta Pulse. The Hackabot loses control and crashes to the ground. Mitch says that that was easy. Suddenly the Hackabot hover in the air and become alive again. James demands to know what's happening. Slick says that the Hackabot has changed its frequency and has established its link with its home world. The Hackabot arms its weapons and says that Legoland has now presented itself as a hostile threat and will be destroyed. Everybody runs. The Hackabot unleashes hell over Legoland , every lab, every district is hit by bolts of plasma and explosions; fire covers the surface of Celios. The primary staff and some head scientists hide out inside the main command roon. Now that the Hackabot was not connected to it they managed to take control of it again. They reprojected the Force Field but this time made the frequency the same as the Hackabots plasma cannon. The bot could not get in, however it rained destruction over the whole of Legoland. Many were dead, every member of the security team aimed their pistols at it but it was no use, they were all vaporise or blasted to nothing. The G-man watched the fighting from apart from the same ridge he watched everyone first arrive on Celios in the first episode. Legoland was about to fall, they had no weapon powerful enough to destroy it. Everyone in the main command room looked out of the window as they heard the sound of vehicles. Suddenly the HECU with 10 vehicles such as tanks and transports arrive and join in the war. Their combined fire power could keep the Hackabot at bay but never destroy it. Billy Han and Susanne Gates were in the main command room. Everyone knew how to destroy it, they needed to pulse a burst of interference on the Epsilon frequency but it needed to have lots of power, they only had small dishes. John suggested the Main Transmitter Dish. James said that he had already considered it but all of the controls have been hack by the Hackabot and so the only way to activate it would be from outside. Mitch says that if anyone went out there they would die. Luther said that they needed a distraction so someone could run and activate the dish. Billy Han stood up and sad he would make the run, he knew he might die but it was his fault in the first place. Susanne Gates begs him not to go out there but he knows what he must do. Mitch then says he will go out there with the Hyper Velocity Weapon and that should provide a big enough distraction. Dave told them both good luck and proceeded to count down from three. On 3 Susanne Gates pushed Mitch over and took the Hyper Velocity Weapon herself and went out there. Billy Han shouted what the hell are you doing, she replies by saying that it is just as much her fault as it is his and that its only fair. She shoots the weapon and it disables the Hackabot causing it to slam into the ground. Unfortunately the weapon blows up in her hand thrusting her into a wall. Billy Han rushes over and tries to help her, she says to forget about her and to save Legoland. Susanne Gates then circums to her injuries and dies. Billy Han shouts NOOO and goes to the Main Transmitter Dish and activates the pulse. The bot flies back into the sky and resumes fighting the HECU. Billy Han gets some debris and throws it straight at the Hackabot, he says "Take this you piece of s***" and picks up a machine gun from a dead HECU member and empties the whole magazine on it. The Hackabot charges its plasma weapon and blasts him to pieces. Billy Han was dead. Finally the Main Transmitter Dish charged up and emitted the pulse, it overloaded the Hackabot and killed it. Although 92% of Legoland was destroyed and over 60 people had dies, they had won, just. A few days later James is addressing everyone. He explains that the past week had been the darks out of the whole time Legoland 7 had been around. He says that Jack is gone and probably never coming back so he is now the new commander and chief of Legoland. Then he says that his first order of business is to move Legoland. He explains that Legoland was mostly destroyed and worth rebuilding somewhere else rather than repairing and also that this area had too many bad memories. He also explains that the portal is the Gates of Hell and that the research facility should be as far away from it as possible. The new Legoland will be bigger and better with more labs, ships and staff. Finally he explains that they can never replace what was lost today but they certainly can move on forward and not make the same mistakes again. The final scene is of a dark structure, a Hackabot is seen watching a screen full of information collected by the Hackabot that was at Legoland. Another Hackabot comes over and asks if it has been confirmed. The first Hackabot says affirmative, the chemical X-530 resides at the core of the planet. Season 1 ends there. Category:Legoland Episodes Season 1